


F Da Police

by Axelex12



Series: Robb X Ashara [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, MILFs, Moaning, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Police, Police Uniforms, Prison, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Robb Stark× Ashara Dayne one-shotPolicewoman/High School studentAshara Dayne = Police WomanRobb Stark = HS student
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark
Series: Robb X Ashara [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032456
Kudos: 4





	F Da Police

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters Are above 18.
> 
> No Underage.
> 
> One - Shot

Robb and Officer Ashara Dayne were walking to the police station since that would most likely be the first place Robb's friends would stop by to look for him. They soon made it to the station and found it was empty.  
"I guess they haven't come by yet" Ashara commented. "I guess, we were. Though I think my friends and I were further away from this place" Robb said now thinking he was blasted further away than he had originally thought. Ashara nodded. She got the story of how Robb got here out of him in the morning when she found him wandering aimlessly in the streets. "So should we go out and look for my friends?" Robb asked.  
"No, we should stay here. It's the best since they'll come around here and we don't want to miss them" Ashara said. Robb just nodded.  
"So what should we do?" he asked. Ashara thought for a moment then her eyes subconscious veered down to Robb's crotch. "I think I know a thing or two we can do" she said. Robb saw where Ashara's eyes were locked on and sighed. "Fine, where" Robb said giving in. "Follow me" Ashara said. She led Robb deeper into the station and opened a room that had blankets and cots. "This room is used for visitors or for me to sleep in overnight if needed" Ashara said.  
Robb just nodded as Ashara set up a cot. "You sure we'll both fit on that?" he asked. "Yeah, it's the biggest and build like a brick shit house really. It's been at this station long before I was posted here" Ashara said. Once the cot was set up Ashara began to undress and Robb just watched. "I'm not the only one getting naked Robb, get to it" Ashara said as she now in her bra and panties. Robb just bobbed his head and began to take off his clothes. He was about to pull his boxers down, but Ashara stopped him. "I get to do that part" she said huskily.  
Robb bobbed his head again and Ashara took his hand and pulled him to the cot. Ashara had laid a blanket down on the cot to cushion it. Once on the cot the two made out with Robb's hands on Ashara's bra covered tits. Ashara groaned as Robb's palms rubbed the fabric causing friction as her nipples became erect. Her panties getting wetter and wetter every moment withtheir pelvises rubbing together.  
"Fuck, can't wait" Ashara moaned. She nearly ripped Robb's boxers off, but she did rip her  
panties off. "Fuck me" the police officer panted. Robb not one to disobey law enforcement did as he was told and inserted himself into Ashara. Ashara moaned. "Oh fuck, it hasn't been that long, but it feels like it. I love this cock in me" Ashara moaned. Robb groaned as he felt Ashara's cunt wrap and squeeze him. He then began to move and Ashara let out more moans and groans. Robb's hands made quick work of her bra. "Where'd you learn to get a girl's bra off quickly?" Ashara asked amazed since most guys no matter the age had trouble. "Practice makes  
perfect, I guess" Robb said. He then gave Ashara a hard thrust and that snapped Ashara's mind into pleasure land. Robb's hands went to her now free tits and began to play with them.  
Squeezing them, rubbing them and pinching them. It felt so good to Ashara. Then Robb brought his mouth down to her melons and began to feast on them.  
"Oh yes, fuck yes. Eat my titties, eat them. All you can eat baby. Suck them dry" she cried. The cot was squeaking and creaking as well as shifting back and forth from Robb's movements.  
"HARDER, FASTER!" Ashara barked out.  
Robb went all out and was pummeling Ashara. This made her let out a howl as she came. Robb groaned as he came too. They laid there panting, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat.  
"You think we wasted enough time?" Robb asked panting. "Mmm, no, I don't think so" Dayne murmured. "Round two then?" Robb asked. "Yes, and yes again" Ashara said happily. So the two went back at it.

**/Scene Break/**

They had finished just in time as Jon Snow and Margarey Tyrell were getting close to the police station and Robb stepped out.  
"Robb!" Margaery and Jon shouted.  
"Hey guys" Robb greeted. There was hugs and the 'we were so worried about you' and the 'I'm  
just fine' going around. They then decided to head off. Jon wanted to stop by and say hi to  
Ashara Dayne, but Robb stopped him.  
"Officer Dayne is tired" Robb said. Brock pouted, but nodded.

**/Scene Break/**

Back inside the sleeping room Dayne laid asleep naked under a blanket. A note sitting waiting for her.


End file.
